A bolometer is a sensor that is used to measure infrared radiation. An array of bolometers, along with appropriate optics and electronics, may be used to generate an electrical representation of a scene as it appears in the infrared spectral region. A bolometer typically has a thermistor, i.e., a resistor that changes its resistivity with temperature, mounted offset from a substrate so that it is essentially thermally decoupled from the substrate. Infrared radiation that is incident upon the thermistor changes the temperature, and hence the resistivity of the thermistor, and the corresponding change in resistance across the thermistor can be measured, to provide an indication of the intensity of the infrared radiation that is incident on the thermistor.